Horny Abominations
by Spagthesis
Summary: While Lincoln's sisters go out to a concert one night, he's left in charge of their kids. All six horny teenage daughters that is. Can he endure their lust? Or will he die? Rated M for highly lewd.


**Author's note: This was written around a time when I was pretty frustrated with writing. I just kept seeing people talk about these "sin kids" so I decided to use them. My opinion on oc's in general has always been unkind, and it's only furthered with the Loud House ones. Not understanding the appeal, nor wanting to, I decided to do a story with them. It's wild, nonsensical, full of random inside jokes, but it helped me let off steam so there's that. Regardless, don't take it too seriously. Originally posted on my pastebin on 12/4/17.**

* * *

Lincoln pulled into his driveway after a long day of work. He had to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to face. His six sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy were going to a concert tonight. That meant leaving him with the kids, all of which were teenagers at this point, ranging from ages 16-14.

Normally, Lori and Leni took care of the kids. They would also cook, plus clean the house from top to bottom and so on. The rest of the moms worked part time jobs and would pitch in on their days off.

On the other hand, Lincoln was employed at a full time job. Work kept him busy most of the time, so he wasn't always there for his children. Usually, he'd be pretty exhausted after his long days as well, often finding himself crashing in bed when he got home. Besides that, his sisters and daughters generally had demands that wore him out.

As for tonight, all the man would have to do is survive for about five hours and he'd be good. He's done it before, he can do it again, but it won't be easy.

Lincoln waited a few minutes to compose himself before leaving the car. The calm before the storm.

Currently, Lupa sat on the living room chair with one leg folded over the other as she smoked. She was dressed in all black, (cool kind, not gay kind.)

She was listening to Death Grips on her ipod to drown out any noise. Her taste is really unique, like literally nobody else listened to that shit. She is also really nihilistic, too. Fuck. She pretty much refused to play by the rules.

Meanwhile, Lyra and Liby were sitting on the couch watching a documentary about Vietnam.

The former sat there, fixated on the show as tons of veterans were being interviewed. Their stories and passion were truly one of a kind. She became extremely fascinated. At times, they even panned over to the footage of the war, showing all the gunfire, bombings, ambushes, everything that took place.

The girl nearly broke down as she got on her knees, pressing her hands together in the form of a prayer. She felt so proud of her country and the bravery of the soldiers who fought for it.

And then, Lacy walked in from the kitchen and saw her exactly what she was doing.

Her face reddened as she clenched her fists.

"Stop admiring the military, fuck!" She screamed.

Still on her knees, Lyra turned around and faced her sister.

Being ridiculed for her new found appreciation wasn't cool. Her anger set in. Right then and there, she saw Lacy for what she truly was, a steaming pile of shit with a mouth. She turned green when her rage increased, like the fucking Hulk or something.

Before she could backlash, her sister continued. "As a historian and a pseudo revolutionary, it's my job to take chumps like you down!"

Lacy stood her ground. The size of her ego remained unparalleled. Who the hell did she think she is anyways? Lyra sure couldn't figure it out, but she certainly wasn't about to back down either.

"Don't even tempt me." She replied, forming a fist. She couldn't wait to knock out her big, dumb teeth, doing so would be completely justified.

Lacy couldn't resisted the challenged presented before her. She saw no point in trying to talk sense into Lyra when she could easily knock some into her.

Without wasting a second, she went in for the kill.

She tackled her sister to the ground, doing her best to pin her. She treated it as if it was wrestling, being sporty, she did have a ton of experience in that area.

However, Lyra was no pushover. She grabbed Lacy by the throat and shoved her off, causing her to collide with the coffee table.

Her back smacked against the edge, causing slight pain. She didn't plan to give up, she just couldn't.

While on the ground, Lacy managed to retaliate by swiftly kicking her Lyra in the stomach.

"Ugh." The girl grunted in pain.

After witnessing them brawling, Liby got up from the couch in fear.

"Guys, please stop!" She begged, having always hated it when her family fought. She felt so distraught she couldn't even think of a pun for this situation.

Of course, the girls didn't listen. They kept on doing their best to maul one another. They needed to settle this here and now.

Despite the commotion, Liena drew peacefully at the kitchen table. She was finishing coloring her furry monkey while she overheard the noise in the other room. Given how most of roughhousing takes place in there, her choice of space was appropriate.

Taking her time, she slowly perfected it. She treated all her drawings cautiously, crafting them to be top quality.

Meanwhile, Loan fiddled with her prescriptions in the bathroom.

She panicked upon reading the symptoms. Warning: May cause pissing, farting and incest. Which is very fucking unf. She had to take it, and even then, she was already quite accustomed to incest, the other two symptoms not so much. If she didn't take her pills as prescribed, she'd go off the deep end which usually resulted in a episode of unwanted panic attacks.

Loan swallowed the medicine hesitantly and drank water straight from the sink faucet.

Once wiping her mouth and getting herself together, she headed back downstairs.

Chaos already began to unfold, but this was only the beginning. Fuck!

Finally, Lincoln made it to the front door, opening it to be greeted by his overjoyed children.

"Dad!" The kids happily shouted.

They dropped their quarrels and activities immediately as they ran up to give him a big hug.

The little whores surrounded him, some of them even tugging delicately at his black slacks. They knew exactly what they wanted. Given the context of their birth, the double incest became casual. Their mothers didn't even mind that Lincoln fucked them. As long as they got their share of the log, they had no complaints.

"Hey, girls!" He greeted, amidst the swarm of teens who gave him hardly had any space to move.

While standing there in the embrace, a peculiar smell, and a foul one reached his way. The latter, he addressed first because he knew what it was right away.

"Lupa, I told you not to smoke in the house. If you really have to then do it outside." Lincoln said bluntly. He always hated the smell of it. It would get on everything from furniture, clothes and even skin. It's something he'd rather not deal with at all. There was already far too much on his plate as is.

"Ugh, fiiine." The girl pouted.

She put out the cigarette onto the nearest sister, pressing the ashy end firmly against Lacy's shoulder.

"Ow, faggot!" The young athlete screamed in anguish.

"LUPA!" Lincoln yelled. Hardly a minute in the door and he already raised his voice. This is exactly what he feared.

She smirked at him, showing no shame for her actions.

Lacy looked at her, enraged and contemplating striking her. Two fights in a single day would be a record for her. Yet, she didn't retaliate for the sake of her father.

"Pssh, nothin' personnel, kid." Lupa whispered in her ear, adding insult to injury.

Her words caused Lacy to shiver in anger. Not now, but she'd get her back for this soon. The edgy goth could use a good sock in the jaw, that's for sure.

Lincoln didn't know what to do with that girl. Her grades were downhill, and she was becoming more abrasive than usual. Lucy didn't act like this at her age. She has always been so calm and collected. He wasn't sure what went wrong with Lupa. While lost in thought about it, he got cut off by a sweet, endearing voice.

"Aunt Lori ordered us pizza so you wouldn't have to cook." Liena mentioned.

"O-oh! Alright, I'm starving." Lincoln awkwardly blurted, getting himself together. He knew something smelt pretty good in there. Plus, his appetite was pretty strong at the moment, a few slices of pepperoni pizza might even help calm his nerves.

The girls eventually gave him some room to move on out. The path parted for him like the damn red sea.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the glass plates left on the table before sitting down to enjoy his dinner.

Lincoln had planned to do that at least. Of course, he wasn't able to stop his kids from following him.

They ogled him at as he ate. Six pairs of eager, creepy eyes varying from blue to green all on him.

"Girls, do you mind? I'd like to eat in peace. I'll be back in the living room after, alright?" He said, becoming distressed.

For once, Liena took charge. "Come on, girls, let's leave Daddy alone..."

She began pushing them out of the kitchen.

Most cooperated, except for Lupa who attempted to hold onto the side of the wall.

Lacy shot her down by punching her in the shoulder.

"That's for putting your cigarette out on me you shithawk." She said bitterly.

Lupa hissed in response as she held her shoulder. That would probably leave a mark.

That small confrontation aside, they made it back and grabbed a seat wherever they pleased. They couldn't wait for Lincoln to finish dinner. Hopefully, he'd be ready for dessert.

Subsequently, the man began finally eating.

He chewed a couple slices of pizza calmly, immediately humming to the delicious flavor of each bite. After experiencing hell wherever he went, this small fragment of peace really hit the spot.

However, it became short lived as Lincoln got distracted by something. While eating, he noticed a strange drawing on the table. It was an odd looking humanized monkey wearing glasses and a black hat.

He felt puzzled and amused, unable to grasp why Liena drew that but he couldn't knock talent when saw it.

Disregarding that, he finished his dinner minutes later.

Lincoln cleaned his plate and washed his hands before ambling to the living room. He got set to spend some quality time with his kids, and he actually felt pretty good. Although, that wouldn't last too long seeing what he was about to walk in on.

The little sluts didn't hesitate the moment they saw him, they started chanting. "Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"Hold on, girls, I... I gotta pee real quick." He said truthfully.

As he attempted to go upstairs, they blocked his path, spreading their arms out preventing him from leaving. If he really had to go, they could easily take care of it for him.

"You can just piss on me, bitch." Lupa said.

The other girls echoed her. "No, piss on me, fuck!"

Soon enough, they all commenced bickering over it.

Lincoln stood before them, confused and in pain. His bladder could barely handle it anymore, he needed to go now!

"Okay, okay! I'll do it. I'll piss on ONE of you." He muttered, distressed and holding his crotch. He had no idea why they desired it, though he didn't have much of a choice. It is either pee on them, or in his pants. The better option was far too obvious.

"Yaaaaay, fuuuck!" The kids cheered happily. Nothing like getting what you want, right?

Lincoln stared blankly and thought. "Which daughter is the best choice?" He just couldn't decide, nor did he want to hand pick one either, showing bias would only cause problems for him. Besides, he loved them all equally. They were each great in their own way.

While thinking for a bit, the correct way to choose came to him.

"Alright, girls, close your eyes and open your mouths. If I see any peeking you'll be disqualified." The man ordered.

Following his command, they shut their eyes tight and opened their mouths wide. A lucky girl is going to have her thirst quenched!

Lincoln unzipped his pants and whipped out his conveniently large penis.

Starting in order, he began. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are... it."

At last, a winner was found.

Keeping his promise, he gave one of his daughters what they wanted.

Lincoln proceeded by emptying his bladder into Lupa's mouth and on her face, even going overboard by drenching her hair.

The hot liquid splashed all over her as she moaned. "That's right, fucking piss on me, Daddy~"

Lincoln bit his lip in enjoyment, feeling happy he picked Lupa out of sheer luck. Even though any of them would have loved it, seeing her take it felt the most satisfying. She was really ornery compared to her sisters. In a way, he felt like he's putting the girl in her place, even if he wasn't as fond of the idea as them.

The last of his urine squirted out in blasts, trickling down her black shirt and skirt. The dark clothing choices of her were appropriate it seemed, seeing how the stains wouldn't be noticeable and they could just easily be washed later. Nonetheless, some of the piss dripped on the carpet, so that's gonna have to be cleaned later.

After dyeing Lupa's hair blonde, a faint urine smell lingered.

Lincoln ignored it for now and headed towards the couch to start up the real fun.

He took a seat as his horny children hovered around him along the way, fixating on his large genitals.

They licked their lips in anticipation. There was plenty of him to go around, much to their delight.

Lincoln pried his clothes off and tossed them aside.

Fully nude, he relaxed on the sofa with his legs casually spread, leaving his long cock erect while his balls slumped on the cushions.

"In order girls, youngest to oldest and cowgirl position." He commanded. Normally, he'd top them but he knew he lacked the energy today. If they wanted his cum they had to work for it.

Immediately after receiving his word, the girls started stripping down, removing their shirts, shorts, bras and underwear as quickly as they could. Their figures were divine for their ages. All of them had some fine, perky breasts and large buttocks. Unf! In a few years, they'd most likely gain the voluptuous curves their mothers had as well.

Lupa got first dibs.

Showing off her goods, she split her lower lips apart, giving her dad the full view of her womanhood.

Unexpectedly, her bat collection actually flew out of her pussy, causing everyone else to freak out.

"Oh, shiet!" They shouted, then ducked in fear as the bats flew over them and upstairs.

Following chucking at their reactions, Lupa began teasing her daddy some more by bending over in front of him, giving him a view of her full moon.

She turned her head around and grinned at him.

Lincoln gestured for her to come forward as he got his dick ready.

She obeyed, climbing slowly onto the couch, feelin' smug and completely aiming to get fucked.

Getting right to it, Lupa slammed her hips down onto his crotch, making contact.

He rammed all the way inside her, nearly touching her cervix.

The girl shook and moaned as she forced herself to get into the motion of sex as her flesh slapped against his.

Lupa kept a consistent rhythm for the next few minutes. At this rate, Lincoln might as well use a fucking timer for each of them.

Regardless, the girl's grip on his shoulders tightened when she lost it.

"Fuuuuck meeee." She screamed as she reached her limit.

Then a loud sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

She kissed her dad before pushing herself off of him, causing her pussy juices to slosh onto his penis.

Afterwards, Lupa met with the other girls who were waiting for their turn.

Lincoln managed to stay calm. It felt divine, but he was edging himself. He didn't want to blow his top just yet. There's still five daughters he has to go through.

Speaking of which, Lacy was up next, yet she carefully backed away from the couch.

Everyone stared at her puzzled. Did she not wanna have sex? If so, that's really unlike her.

"Lacy, it's your turn, biiiitch." Lupa muttered.

Lacy gave nothing except a smug smile as she stretched her left leg out forward.

Once gathering herself together, she dashed and jumped in the air.

"Yaaaaaah, faggot!" She shouted.

While gaining the sickest air, Lacy ended up landing and impaling herself right on Lincoln's dick.

"AAAH!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

His whole body twitched when she clashed onto him, almost causing him to jump out of his seat. The impact of her weight smacking against his pelvis in one go nearly caused his heart to stop as well.

As soon as she got in position, she rode with great speed, shifting her body up and down hastily.

Lincoln's throbbing cock did work, penetrating her depths markedly.

"Whoo, home run!" Lacy yelled upon feeling it.

The girl shook and shivered as she kept going. If anyone were to wake up sore tomorrow, it's gonna be her. She didn't have a damn off switch when it came to energy.

Eventually, her time ran out when Lincoln forced her off so he could move onto the other kids. He certainly wanted to make sure they each had their moment with him, even if some of them were overstaying their welcome.

Liby was next in line for a fucking.

She became typically nervous, but a genuine smile from her dad brought her forward.

She made her way to the sofa, then climbed on Lincoln.

The girl sat on his waist while she got ready.

Liby did just as the others, dropping her weight down, allowing his penis to poke its way inside her funny cunny.

However, she decided to keep things steady. Not wanting to break her dad's dick like Lacy almost did, she slid up and down at a soothing, more romantic pace. His size was always a bit much for her, though she did her best to endure it in these moments. Nothing was ever normal in the Loud House, fuck!

It took Liby a little bit to chill out.

Once comfortable enough, she attempted to crack some jokes. "How many Louds does it take to make their Dad-"

Only to ultimately fail. If she could pull off a good punchline right now, it'd probably cause both of them to explode with pleasure. It's probably better that she didn't anyways, her dad still has three daughters to fuck.

Disappointed by her failure, she kept riding steadily.

Not too long after, with Liby's face flustered and her hair a mess, she ceased.

She hopped off of him and let the next sister go.

Lyra walked up to Lincoln and immediately plopped onto his log, letting every inch to slip in until she was virtually doing the splits.

She rode slowly, yet adjusted her pace soon after closing her eyes.

Keeping them shut, the girl groped her chest as he her held onto her hips.

"Aw, yeah, fuuuuck." She said.

Lyra began humming one of her favorite shitty 311 songs, even going as far as moving her hips to the rhythm of it. Chill!

She kept going for as long as she remembered the song being, just below three minutes of riding was all she needed to reach her high.

Being satisfied, she hopped off Lincoln and let the next sister go.

When her turn came, Liena walked up to her dad with a big smile.

She quickly spun around and placed her ass down on him, landing, yet accidentally attempting to bury his cock into her fudge tunnel.

"Ouch!" Liena yelped.

"Whoops, that's the wrong hole, sweetie." He chuckled, feeling her gaping asshole envelop his rod.

Lincoln grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

He carefully placed her onto his penis, hitting the sweet spot this time around.

Whatever pain Liena experienced from that brief anal immediately dispersed.

"Totes fuck me." She mewled, feeling every inch jam inside. It was heavenly.

She kept going for quite a while, hogging her daddy's dick like she would food because she's apparently really fucking fat.

Although, her rhythm kicked up greatly, and her cries heightened as she bounced relentlessly.

Liena began to sound gassed out. At this rate, she'd be cutting some serious weight.

Lincoln then gently nudged her shoulder to signal to her hop off. He was so close to cumming, but he also had to endure one more lustful daughter.

Loan's turn came.

Anxiety immediately set in for her while she shook where she stood and looked around nervously at the other girls, who appeared to have dull expressions.

"Honey, it's your turn." Lincoln encouraged.

Loan nodded before she finally waddled on over to him.

Lincoln held her hand and guided her onto his lap.

After going through the usual routine, she was soon impaled on her dad's grand penis.

Feeling it inside, the girl's hair stuck up as if she got fucking electrocuted.

She frantically stammered as her jerked his hips upward, getting in nice and deep.

"UHhhhUUUhhhUUUhh." She moaned, her voice jumping many levels of volume.

The rest of the kids paced backwards while they watched their nervous wreck of a sister get screwed hard. Even Lupa became disturbed by it.

Loan at least seemed to be loving it, though sometime during her joyride she accidentally farted on his dick.

It wasn't loud, but Lincoln sure felt that warm air blowing out of her back hole.

"Damn, she farted on my dick." He thought.

Wanting to save her the grief of acknowledging it, the man kept his breath steady.

He could feel himself about to cum, but let his mind run elsewhere.

Following some time, Loan called it quits.

Lincoln helped her off of him, taking every last bit if strength he had to move her. Hell, he had to get most of them off like that. They were literally attached to his log. His energy got shot, but he wasn't even done. He managed to edge successfully and now is the time for the finale.

All of his daughters got down on their knees, lingering near the bottom of the couch.

Some moved even lower as Lincoln commenced stroking his cock in front of them. The excess screwing brought him so much closer to the end. He had a huge, potent load just waiting to be shot out. Again, that's very unf.

His right hand became a blistering red as he rubbed himself.

He hunched his weight forward when he increased his jerking speed with reckless abandon.

The man's face scrunched the more he kneaded his aching member.

He got closer until...

"Gaah." Lincoln grunted as he came.

Not wanting to miss a pretty face, he moved his piece left and right as his semen flew out rapidly.

The sticky fluid coated every one of his girls in certain areas. Lupa's forehead, Liena's lips, Liby's chin and so on. They all received a fair share of it. Amazingly enough, none of it even hit the carpet. Lincoln's target practice had improved during each session, fuck!

Following his final jerk, he panted and witnessed what they were doing.

The kids started collecting whatever hit them with their fingers and sucked on them to get a taste of what daddy had brewed.

The man took a moment to breathe. His body felt sore much like his cock. With a full stomach and drained testicles, now seemed like a good time for a nap. He sure needed it after today. Working in a shitty office from nine to five always did fatigue him, not to mention like banging all his children in one bloody sitting.

"Okay, girls, I'm gonna go catch some shut eye." Lincoln said while he got up off the couch to gather his clothes.

A faint dizziness struck him as he stood up too fast.

Head spinning and somewhat disoriented, he then stumbled upstairs to his room.

When he left, the whores rested back on the couch.

The sisters glared at Lupa with jealousy apparent in their eyes. Sure, they each got a piece of their dad, but they wanted more. Plus, they missed out on the hot piss!

"What's wrong?" She asked, keeping her legs spread carelessly.

They didn't give a forward answer.

The girls moved closer together, jam packing themselves on the sofa. Their warm bodies brushed up against each other, yearning for something more.

Seeing Lupa's used hole, and feeling lustful as ever, Lyra decided to act first.

She bent her head down, diving face first into her crotch and commencing licking away, letting her tongue charge into her sister's edgy folds.

She immediately savored any strands of vaginal juices she tasted.

Lupa was shocked by her actions, almost thinking of prying her off.

Yet, quickly discarding the idea after feeling the pleasant sensation.

Instead, she shoved her sister's face in deeper to her vag.

The girl had a natural talent for this. Back in the day, Luna use to munch on a lot of muffs before pursuing a relationship with her brother. The mother and daughter both possessed the same bisexual instincts. They were free spirits!

Once Lyra went from admiring the military to pussy, the other girls surprisingly all acted by choosing a partner to fool around with.

Lacy grabbed Liby's shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Before she could fully acknowledge the situation, the girl forced herself onto her.

Liby fell on Lupa's thigh as she got kissed by Lacy.

The little athlete moaned into her mouth while she fenced with her tongue. "Mmm, ton-sil hock-ey, biiiitch."

Loan looked at Liena and licked her lips. Contrary to her normal nervous nature, she seemed intent on getting some.

She scooted next to her sister and began licking her neck, causing her to flinch.

Liena soon countered it by smooching her, then ended up submitting by laying on her back.

Lacy and Loan followed Lyra's footsteps by going down on their respective partner.

Their tongues circling deep into the pussies they fed from, exploring every inch of the caves.

They each went deep and didn't hold back one bit, thoroughly rubbing their love buttons during it.

What felt like hours rolled by as the girls broke away from each other and decided to rotate a bit. Those who were eating pussy had to wipe their mouths of the juices they scored. It was totally yummy, though. Fuck!

Lacy found her new target.

She stood up over Lupa and fish hooked her mouth.

"I hope you like lemonade." She said, biting her lip.

With high confidence, she started pissing into her pie hole, letting out a disgustingly smug sigh as she hit the bullseye.

Expecting a fight from the feisty goth, she became pleasantly surprised by her reaction.

Lupa held Lacy's hand while she drank from her well and gazed into her soul.

She kept her mouth wide open as she took nearly every ounce of the urine into her throat.

Managing to not a miss a drop, she then gulped it all down.

Lupa got herself so worked up she soiled herself. Her own pee flooded around the middle of the cushions, some of it seeping onto the other sluts who were currently preoccupied.

When everyone became aware, the chain reaction formed. Now, the other four young girls really had to go!

Liby opened her trap wide for whomever. She was waiting for anyone who had fresh pee for her to drink. Again, that's super fucking hot for some reason.

She prospered as Liena crossed her path. These two got along better than most people in general. This was genuine, no grudges were held here.

She mounted and pressed her pussy against Liby's neck, edging up as she got ready to blast.

Once getting in the right spot, Liena fired, freeing her piss into her sister's kisser.

It splashed through her throat, echoing the sound it usually did when clashing against porcelain.

The young comedienne took it eagerly. Hell, the liquid felt hot enough to her to pass off as listerine.

With that in mind, she ended up gargling it like mouthwash.

Lyra then moved over to Loan who lacked a partner.

She pushed her down gently before peeing all over her.

"Ohhh, l-literally p-piss all over me." Loan moaned, taking the full load on her face.

The yellow stream slid around her eyes, almost depicting tears, in this case, the joyful kind.

Lyra kept going until the last bits of urine squirted out of her.

Once finished, the kids halted for a brief minute.

Some were panting at the excess pleasure, this was a wild ride!

Although, there's still one girl who had to pee.

The rest of them glared at Loan.

"Your turn, dudette." Lyra said casually.

She stood up, balancing herself on the couch among the pile of bodies.

"Alright, here it comes." Loan stuttered, looking down at her crotch.

The girls turned their heads up and surrounded her legs, smiling as if it was fucking picture day or something.

"PISS! PISS! PISS!" They chanted again. Deja vu. She was the last to go, the grand finale!

Refusing to keep them waiting, and ending their special playtime, Loan pissed a stream much stronger compared to the rest.

It splashed on Liena's nose, spraying off onto everybody else.

They all opened their mouths, quenching their everlasting thirsts if possible.

Some of them got more lucky than others, gaining a decent amount down their throats.

What seemed endless, concluded as the last bit of piss dripped out of Loan's hole.

She stuck her tongue lustfully out after she finished up.

Loan then sat back down carefully, scrunching against the rest of the girls.

They looked at each other with big, smug grins. What a glorious night.

Wrapping up their piss party, the kids rested on the couch calmly.

Exhausted and reeking, they started passing out in their combined messes, allowing their bodies to intertwine.

Their deviant hearts could only take so much action for a single night, so they then closed their eyes and slept contently.

* * *

A few hours later, every one of the Louds woke up simultaneously.

The girls were fully awake now, but didn't bother to move from the couch.

They remained there, trying to relax a bit more. It hadn't even occurred to them that their moms would probably be home soon. Being basically drunk off pee, they didn't give a thought to anything really.

Meanwhile, Lincoln just awoke.

After yawning and stretching his muscles, he glanced at his phone, noticing it was 10pm. His sisters would probably be home any minute.

Thankfully, that rest hit the spot, he felt refreshed and good to go. But knowing how loud things get in the house, he was shocked that he didn't wake up sooner.

Keeping that in mind, he got out of his bed and got dressed.

He left his dirty work clothes on the ground as he changed into something more fitting for nighttime wear.

Afterwards, Lincoln exited his room.

During seeking his daughters, he noticed the halls were clear. Their doors were open, yet none of them were around. How strange.

"They have to be downstairs." The man thought while making his way there.

Yet, the further he got he became disturbed.

A putrid stench lingered.

"Oh, shiet." He said, covering his mouth. This being one of those moments where he wished his sense of smell wasn't so strong.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw everything.

His children were resting naked on the couch and covered in pee. All of the yellow liquid drenched on their bodies and the sofa cushions.

"Girls, what the hell were you doing down here!?" Lincoln questioned in anger. He's use to big messes in the house, yet this was pretty ridiculous. It's going to take a lot of scrubbing to get these nasty stains and odors out.

"We were still really fucking horny after you left, so... we all sorta made out, ate out and pissed on each other..." Lupa explained calmly. She seemed pretty relaxed which was typical. She hardly gave a fucking fuck.

But her siblings were definitely less proud of their actions because they knew it pissed off their father.

"Gawd." Lincoln muttered.

He proceeded to facepalm as he pondered. If his sisters come home and see this, they'll kill him.

He could hear it now. "You literally had one job, Lincoln." Lori would say. It reminded him of back then when he had bragged about being able to keep the house together, but ultimately failed.

He continued, flabbergasted. "This is just..."

"Unpeelievable!" Liby joked, finally feeling the satisfaction of sweet comedic relief.

While she giggled up a storm, Lincoln groaned. It wasn't the time for puns, especially terrible ones.

"Put your clothes back on and clean this fucking mess up!" He yelled, his booming voice echoed throughout the house.

Intimidated and shook fully awake by his shout, the kids scurried up.

Most of them got changed, slipping their panties, shirts and shorts on as fast as they could.

Lupa did likewise, though decided to take her sweet ass time instead.

That settled, most of them dashed into the kitchen.

They grabbed paper towels, cleaning sprays, whatever it would take to get the stains and stench out of the cushions.

During so, Loan was the last to start grabbing some paper towels, but accidentally swung her arm over carelessly, knocking a used glass plate down.

It shattered on impact, causing the pieces to scatter all over the kitchen tile.

Everyone cringed at the ear piercing sound. Fucking hell.

"Oooooh." The kids teased.

She was about to have a panic attack.

Her father soon came in after hearing the noise and saw her shaking up a storm.

"Honey, please be careful with those plates. I don't wanna have to keep buying new dishes!" Lincoln yelled. This certainly wasn't the first time her clumsiness caused something to break.

"S-sorry, Dad!" Loan stuttered.

Then her anxiousness caused a fart to slip out, her ass cheeks flapping intensely as the bomb went off. Braaaap.

A barrage of laughter came from her sisters. They were in stitches.

Lincoln tried to hold it in, but ended up chuckling alongside them.

"You really do take after your mother." He giggled.

She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. She could just about die right now, though she had to suck it up and clean up like everyone else.

She joined them when they rushed back to the living room to start.

They doused the sofa with the cleaning spray and began scrubbing every inch of it using paper towels.

Loan suddenly remembered the stain by the staircase and headed over there to clean that up.

Lupa wasn't pleased. She was too nihilistic as fucking fuck to be doing something so lame and meaningless.

Liena and Liby were more determined to get it done.

Lyra and Lacy practically competed in cleaning, scrubbing as fast they could. Their grudge match from earlier kicked back up at an inappropriate time.

After consistently and heavily scouring, the kids finished.

Lincoln went over to inspect the couch.

It was very damp, but would dry in a few hours on it own. Everything else seemed in order, but he still wanted to cover it up just to be safe.

The man went to the closet and grabbed a large unused bed sheet.

Returning with it, Lincoln laid it delicately over the couch, tucking the excess portions of it into the sides to make it as even as possible.

One last step, he hurried back to the kitchen and fished through the lowers cabinets.

Finding what he wanted, Lincoln returned and began deodorizing the living room, overriding the urine stench with the fresh scent of cinnamon.

And then he confronted his girls.

Judging from their appearances, he wasn't out of the woods yet. Bloody hell.

Noticing what the issue was, he addressed it right away. "The couch is clean, but you girls still smell like fucking piss. Now, go clean yourselves up, and hurry, your moms will be home soon!"

Obeying orders, most of them went to the restroom to wash on up. Some scrubbing of their faces, hands and arms should do the trick. A full on shower would do wonders, yet none of them were willing to go that far because that could wait until tomorrow.

However, there is one girl who refused to listen to him. She wanted to fuck with him even after fucking him.

"Why aren't you going?" Lincoln asked, becoming a tad frustrated.

"I'm not going to. I like smelling like piss, faggot." Lupa stated. She was such a rebel, fuck!

"Lupa, you..."

Vrooom, bitch. They both heard vehicle pull into the driveway. Time to act normal, which might be difficult in a moment such as this.

For some reason, the ladies took longer than expected to come in while the other girls happened to make it back downstairs before they did. The odor they reeked of had also disappeared, much to their luck.

Reunited, Lincoln and his daughters watched as the door knob rattled as Lori unlocked it.

She opened it, setting the first foot into the door while the other women followed behind her.

"We're home!" Leni announced happily upon entering the house.

The man approached his sisters with his arms open wide. A welcome home hug practically became tradition in their house.

The girls lingered on behind him, whispering among themselves as the adults chatted.

"Everything go okay, Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Come on, Lori, you think I can't take care of my own kids? And you know me, the man with a plan. Even as a kid I was always that guy." He stated smugly, smiling at her, fully intent on seeming sincere and keeping her clueless about the previous chaos that unleashed.

"Whatever, twerp." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. His confidence always amused her. Nonetheless, she did believe him as nothing looked out of order.

Before anything else came to mind, Lynn smirked at Lacy. Time for a test.

"Heads up!" She shouted, throwing a baseball at her. Yeah, she fucking brought that with her when they went to the concert.

Lacy's light speed reflexes kicked in as she caught it right before it smacked her in the face. She was super fast!

"That's my little girl!" Lynn praised.

"I really like sports and communism, faggot." Lacy replied. That she did. She felt just as passionate about them as her mom.

Afterwards, Lucy noticed something odd about her daughter's hair.

"Why are you blonde, Lupa?" She asked.

Lincoln had totally forgotten about that. He tried to form a explanation, but before he could Liena spoke up.

"Oh, that was me. She let me test a new hair dye on her." She said, nodding at Lupa. It wasn't in her nature to lie, but she wanted to save her daddy from any grievances.

"Hmmm, that's not quite like you, dear." Lucy stated dully. Yet, if that's what she wanted she saw no real problem with it. Amazingly enough, she and the other moms couldn't even smell the piss still on Lupa. Otherwise, they would have been baffled. Fucking his kids? No problem. Getting the house dirty? (Or pissing all over the place?) Big problem. Fuck!

"Alright, duuudes, we're gonna hit the saaack." Luna slurred, killing the previous conversations as she stumbled towards the stairs. She was the only one noticeably drunk. The atmosphere of the slamming brutal death metal concerts always resulted in her drinking far too much. But her sisters were fine, they actually knew how to handle their alcohol intake.

"Good night, guys!" Lori said while she went and assisted her drunken burden of a sister.

She guided her upstairs as the rest of the ladies and girls followed behind her.

Time for them to change out of their clothes and get ready for bed. The children did likewise because the combo of that excess sex, peeing and cleaning really wore them out.

Lincoln was the last to go upstairs and return to his room. He wasn't planning on sleeping, so he thought of what he could when he got there to keep himself busy for a bit.

Remaining lost in his mind, he made it seconds later, opening the door to find a bunch of multi colored lingerie scattered on his carpet.

"Wait..." He whispered.

"Are you literally ready for all of us, Lincoln?" Lori asked as she and the other moms hid behind the door.

Then she let out a big fucking fart. Pbpbpbpt, her asshole went. Unf, nice.

They had their little night out, that was fun, but now they wanted to get to the juicy part. They also took after Rita, being gifted with large hips, curves and bodies built for endless breeding. They were all really thicc, faggot.

Through doubts of being able to handle more sex, Lincoln gulped.

"Aw, shiet."


End file.
